Cake Boy
"Cake Boy" is the first single off of Hoodie Allen's second EP, Crew Cuts. Music Video The music video was released onto Hoodie's Youtube channel on February 11, 2013. It was directed by Brett Meiselas and Hoodie with directing done by Jakob Owens and David Morris. Melissa Marie and Amina Watson star it the video alongside Hoodie. Lyrics This is for my Instagram models Eating up the cake, watch it go right to ya bottom You should get a new job, holla at McDonalds Listen when I speak baby you can write a novel The way I spit flows put you in a pickle cause I did it with no label Got a crystal ball but I don't need luck cause I 'ready got them pesos It's simple treat 'em like Kinkos cause they only trying to copy me Last I checked you ain't some handsome devil with a college degree But you think you can have your cake and eat it too Well tell me why these pretty women never leave with you I even asked your mom and pops and they like "we approve" That's why your girlfriend screaming out my name, I call that Beetlejuice Cause I'm the one she choosing as her preference Minnesota women show me love like I was Kevin Pull up in your city I could swear that's no exception Get up in my X-Box cause I'm well connected (kinect'd) I know some people out there used to hate Twenty women in my trailer like I'm moving weight Yeah, no wonder why we celebrate Hold up, you ain't invited homie you can bake a cake, cake, cake... Homie you can bake a cake, cake, cake... They wanna talk but I don't wanna conversate Watch these women serve the pussy like it's on a plate Gordon Ramsey though, watch me grab a fancy ho Just because we eating that don't mean that we be on a date Plus I'm more Seth Cohen than you've ever been That's why I take all these women down like medicine You be popping pills just to get some extra thrills I said hell no to my lawyer you can throw out all my deals I'm like Ving Rhames when I bring game Put a bunch of cash under the table And cop me a big name with a big house And a show on basic cable Probably be hosting some comedy roasting and just talking my shit Cause it's very explosive They wanna control this like remote controllers And pull out the guns, better give me a holster I'm trying to coast along the coast cop me an Aston Nah I ain't the son of Christ but I got passion You offended? Whoops, I ain't even asking I'm too busy fucking these older women like I'm Ashton, bang I know some people out there used to hate Twenty women in my trailer like I'm moving weight Yeah, no wonder why we celebrate Hold up, you ain't invited homie you can bake a cake, cake, cake... Homie you can bake a cake, cake, cake... I'm Hoodie I'm I'm I'm Hoodie I'm Hoodie I'm I'm I'm Hoodie bitch I'm Hoodie I'm I'm I'm Hoodie I'm Hoodie I'm I'm I'm Hoodie bitch Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Crew Cuts songs